In wrapping an inextensible flexible cable on the carcass of a torus-shaped tire, it is important that the cable be fed to the carcass under a uniform tension and, since the tire is not circular in transverse section, it is necessary to provide a system that will guide the cable onto the carcass in the desired configuration.
Apparatus is available for wrapping a flexible cable on a torus-shaped carcass which necessitates rotating the carcass in one direction as an applicator head moves in a direction substantially transverse thereto in contact with the carcass to lay the cable on the surface thereof in a continuous helical pattern. A cam, shaped to coincide with the shape of the cross section of the carcass, is provided to coact with a brake assembly for maintaining substantially constant tension on the cable supplied to the applicator head as the applicator head traverses the toroidal shape of the carcass. Mechanical apparatus, such as air cylinders, are provided to move the applicator head into contact with the carcass. Although this prior apparatus has been successful, and has satisfied the cable wrapping requirements, it is necessary to change the cam with each different sized carcass. In addition, the applicator head, being in contact with the carcass, received wear that required repair or replacement. The system required that air pressure had to be maintained to move the head into contact with the carcass.